


Tonight You're Perfect

by sixtysevenlmpala



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: (kinda), (not really) - Freeform, Body Worship, Cock Worship, Episode: s02e17 Heart, First Time, Fluff, Insecure!Jared, Insecurity, M/M, Porn With Plot, Reassuring!Protective!Jensen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixtysevenlmpala/pseuds/sixtysevenlmpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://carryonmywaywardcannibal.tumblr.com/">carryonmywaywardcannibal</a>'s prompt: "J2 Body Worship. Please and thank you."</p><p>Jared's obsessively worried about his first sex scene on Supernatural because he's feeling insecure, and Jensen's here to show him that's bullcrap, 'cause Jared's perfect. Obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight You're Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> [sigh] Yes, I stole the title of a New Politics song. I just cannot with titles.
> 
> (Also: you should definitely listen to that song. It's fab.)

“Hey, hey,” a harried voice comes from somewhere over Jensen’s shoulder. “Sorry, man, I got caught up.”

Turning to see Jared catching his breath in front of his bar stool, Jensen pockets the phone he was about to use to text him and smiles wryly at Jared’s rumpled appearance. His shirt is buttoned all wrong, his hair mussed, a sheen of sweat on his forehead and in the dip of his throat. “It’s cool, man. You okay? You look like you had to get through an obstacle course to get here.” He actually looks kinda like he’s come straight from a bout of marathon sex, but Jensen doesn’t wanna mention that, ‘cause then the thought of it would be even harder to ignore, and he’s too hung up on the guy as it is.

“I was at the gym,” explains Jared, plopping himself down onto the stool next to Jensen and leaning on the bar. “Lost track of time.”

Jensen shrugs and slides a cold brown bottle across the surface. “S’okay, I’m not cryin’ about it or anything. Got you a beer, didn’t I?”

“Guess so,” Jared grins, taking it gratefully and tipping his head back to pour it straight down his throat. Jensen can’t help but stare while Jared’s eyes are closed, watching his Adam’s apple bob; his mouth dries out a little and he tears his eyes away, gulps down a guilty mouthful or two.

“So, the gym, huh?” Jensen says, after clearing his throat. “Didn’t know that was your kinda thing. Sure you’re not tryn’a impress me, Jay?” He winks, makes it exaggerated so he doesn’t betray the false hope bubbling up inside him.

Jared smirks, the curve of his lips wry and sinful, and he rolls his eyes at Jensen, budging his shoulder with his own. “Oh, honey, no need to try with a face like _this_ ,” he drawls in that silly way of his, gesturing flamboyantly at his face as he flips his hair.

Laughing, Jensen shoves him hard enough to make him flail to grab onto the bar for balance on the stool. He calls Jared an ass, Jared shoves him back, and that’s all they say about it.

***

 “Hey, you wanna do something tonight? There’s a movie showin’, lots’a guns, explosions, side order of sappy romance. Looked like your kinda thing. You in?”

There’s a pause, and then Jared sighs shortly, a burst of static down the phone line. “Sorry, dude. I gotta hit the gym.”

“Oh.” Jensen frowns. “Well, okay, I guess. Catch up with you later?”

“Yeah,” Jared says, “totally,” and then he’s gone, leaving a confused Jensen to wonder at the sudden change in his best friend.

***

Jensen’s lounging across the sofa in Jared’s trailer, throwing Skittles from a jumbo bag he snaffled from Jared up in the air and catching them in his mouth, fist-pumping every time he’s on target. (Which is every time, because he’s awesome like that.)

“Hey,” he says suddenly, causing Jared to look up from the journal he was writing in. Jensen hadn’t asked what was in it; he knows he likes to keep some things to himself sometimes. “You never told me how that date went,” he goes on, and Jared stays quiet. Jensen frowns. “Weren’t you with that girl last night? Sophie?”

“Well,” Jared stalls, shifting in his seat, “I was meant to be. But I kinda got caught up at the gym. You know how it goes.” Jensen’s eyebrows shot upwards. “By the time I realised the time it was way too late, so I just texted her and told her I couldn’t make it. It’s no big deal,” Jared shrugs, but he looks uncomfortable in himself.

“Right,” Jensen says slowly. It’s not at all like Jared to stand a girl up, much less because he just _forgot_ about their date. He’s just too nice to be that guy.

“What?” Jared asks with a laugh.

Now it’s Jensen’s turn to shrug. “Just... you’re not acting like yourself. What’s with all the gym stuff recently?”

Jared’s eyebrows knit together, still smiling. “I’m not allowed to work out?”

“No, I mean, obviously you are. But it’s just...” Jensen sits up and rubs the back of his neck in mild discomfort. “It’s weird. It’s like it’s taking over your life all of a sudden.”

“Oh, c’mon,” Jared laughs. “It’s just something I have to do, Jen, that’s all.”

Jensen lets the silence stretch out for a few seconds too long, wanting to ask why, why do you _have_ to, but he only mumbles, “Sure, okay,” and stands up. “I’ll see you on set,” he tells him. Jared nods too quickly, and Jensen leaves, feeling off-centre.

People talk to him when he walks on set, ask him questions and point to things in the script for him to look at, but he’s only half there. “Where’s Jared?” Jensen asks Jim after a while – when they’ve reached the point where they were meant to start filming half an hour ago – and that gets him a confused look from Jim, ‘cause he’s the one who’s meant to _know_ the answer to that question.

“Workin’ out in his trailer, I think,” Jim says, rolling his eyes. “S’all he seems to do these past couple weeks.”

“Mm,” Jensen murmurs, and when Jared rushes onto set a minute later, flustered and sweaty, Jensen raises a questioning eyebrow in his direction, and Jared pretends not to have seen it.

***

Jensen lets himself into Jared’s house with the key he had cut God knows how long ago, his spare hand clutching a case of cold ones. They’re settling in for a movie night. Jensen’s been dutifully ignoring how strange things have been between them lately; Jared clams up whenever he tries to approach him about how weird he’s acting, so he’s trying not to bring it up. It’s hard, though, ‘cause if he’s honest, he’s worried about him.

“Hey, they didn’t have Corona so I just got Coors, I—oh my god, seriously?”

Halted in his tracks, Jensen stares from the doorway of the living room at where Jared is sitting, bent forward to lean an elbow on his thigh, fingers curled tightly around the dumbbell he’s pumping up and down, up and down, up and down. Jared fumbles it at the sound of Jensen’s voice, flushing a bright pink as it falls to the floor with a loud thump, narrowly missing his toes. “Uh,” Jared says eloquently.

“Dude,” Jensen says slowly, advancing into the room as if he’s approaching an easily-spooked animal. He places the beers down on the coffee table and stands over Jared, who’s looking up at him like he’s been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. For the first time, Jensen notices the dark purple circles beneath his eyes, like he’s been working himself half to death. “What’s with all this?”

“What—nothing. It’s not like I haven’t worked out before, Jen,” Jared replies hotly, with a slight edge to his voice that Jensen immediately recognises as insecurity.

“Yeah. Like, once in a while. Sure. Not every hour of every day, not instead of socialising, instead of dates, instead of being on time to set—the hell is going on with you, man?”

Jared laughs, shaking his head like he’s gonna brush him off, but Jensen claps a firm hand down on his shoulder, forcing him to meet his eyes, and Jared slumps a little. “I—it’s really nothing. I’m not obsessed, or addicted, or whatever you’re thinking in that tiny little head of yours.”

Jensen rolls his eyes. “Then what?”

Sighing raggedly, Jared lets his head droop down and buries his face in his hands, mumbling, “God, you’re gonna think I’m so dumb. You know... you know the scene they added in for _Heart_? The one where I have to... y’know?”

“The sex scene,” Jensen fills in, voice carefully blank.

“Yeah. Well. It—it was gonna be pretty... vague? So they can just assume it’s gonna happen. But, uh, it’s not gonna be, it’s gonna be quite... full-on. And I gotta be. Y’know.”

“...Naked.”

“Right.” Jared’s face is still hidden by his wide palms, but Jensen watches the tops of his ears burning a hot scarlet.

“Well,” Jensen stalls, “it kinda doesn’t work if you’re not, Jay—“

“I just don’t wanna look... bad,” Jared interrupts, his voice trailing off into something weaker as he finally looks up at Jensen.

Jensen only blinks at him, completely taken aback. For all the years he’s known Jared, he’s been this huge, bouncing ball of energy that utterly bowls over an entire room the second he walks in; Jensen’s looked up to him in pure awe so many times because the guy seems to be fashioned out of sheer confidence and comfortable self esteem. And, hell, he’s got good reason to. Without even _starting_ on his personality, Jensen can categorically state that Jared is the hottest person he’s ever met.

“You’re not saying anything,” Jared mumbles, and Jensen shakes his head quickly in an attempt to clear his head.

“’Cause I’m thinkin’ about how much of an idiot you are.”

Jared’s eyebrows pull together, his eyes softening into a puppy-dog look that puts Sam Winchester to shame. “What?” he asks, and he sounds so genuinely hurt that Jensen wants to kick himself. This is obviously a little more serious than he thought.

“Nothing,” Jensen hurries to say, dropping down into the seat next to Jared and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “I just... I don’t think you need to do all this, Jay.”

Jared gives him that little smile that says, ‘you’re my best friend, but goddamn, you’re really stupid’ and quietly replies, “Yeah, I do. Everyone’s expecting me to look— _sexy_ , and strong and ripped, like someone the audience is gonna wanna fuck, and I haven’t felt like that in so long, man. I’m not any of that. I’m just me, y’know? The big tall dorky guy.”

“No, you fucking do not, Jared.” Jensen shifts a little closer to him on the sofa and swallows, fixing his gaze stubbornly on Jared’s. “Shut up. Just stop it, okay, this is ridiculous. You _know_ you’re goddamn gorgeous. You gotta know that.”

Jared’s eyebrows fly up his forehead. “You think I’m gorgeous?” he asks quietly.

Jensen pauses, silenced with indecision. Hypothetically, he could backtrack his way out of this right now, burst out into a bout of manly laughter and pass it all off as one big joke, like so many things are between them. He could. But the way Jared’s mouth hangs a little open and his eyes search Jensen’s face, flittering between his eyes and his lips, makes him pretty certain that he’s meant to follow through with this.

Well, he damn well hopes so, anyway.

“ _Goddamn_ gorgeous, Jared,” he replies with a smirk, and Jared makes a soft, approving sound of surprise.

His whole body is inclined towards Jensen, leaning into him incrementally so that Jensen can feel the intensity of his body heat building between them. The guy’s always been like a furnace, and tonight’s no different; Jensen feels his skin prickle, wants to get closer to that warmth, wrap himself up in it.

“Always thought you were,” he goes on idly, “ever since I walked into that audition room and saw you sitting there. You were like this... this goofy, dorky ball of energy – your knee was jigging up and down, just like it is now.” Jensen lays a palm on the offending knee and Jared flushes a little, stilling under his touch. Jensen doesn’t move away. “But then you flicked your hair out of your eyes and _smiled_ at me so damn big, and I just wanted to get you out of that stupid oversized hoodie, find out what you looked like underneath. Whether you were all skinny and pretty or hiding some toned muscle under there. Knew you’d be perfect either way.”

“Jensen,” Jared breathes, and that’s when Jensen realises that the hand that isn’t drawing lazy patterns on Jared’s knee has slid down from his shoulder to settle over his chest, casually tracing the sculpted outline of his pec.

Both pairs of eyes snap downwards and fix on Jensen’s fingers, and Jensen’s blood chills a little. He’s taken it too far, he knows it, just because they flirt a little now and then doesn’t mean he can just feel his best friend up without even _asking_ and Jared’s not saying anything and oh God he’s ruined their entire friendship and— “Shit,” Jensen curses, abruptly jerking his hand away. “I’m—“

“Don’t.” That’s Jared’s voice, and that’s Jared’s fingers closing tight around his wrist, grabbing him and slowly guiding his hand back to where it was five seconds ago. “Don’t stop,” Jared says. “If you don’t want to, I mean.”

Jensen stares at him, unblinking because Jared actually seems to _want_ this, his hand pressing Jensen’s to his chest, blunt nails digging awkwardly into the skin on the back of Jensen’s knuckles and fuck if Jensen’s gonna pass up an opportunity to show him how fuckin’ beautiful he is. “You should take your shirt off,” he murmurs, rubbing his thumb meaningfully over the place where his nipple must be.

“I—okay,” Jared fumbles, and Jensen thinks it’s adorable, until Jared leans back and _strips his shirt off in front of Jensen’s eyes_ , at which point it’s just hot.

“Yeah, I _really_ don’t wanna stop,” Jensen mutters, and before he has time to do much more than register Jared’s blinding, nervous smile, he’s dropping his head down to where Jared’s neck meets his shoulder and pressing his lips to that sweet little junction, open-mouthed, closing his eyes at Jared’s soft gasp.

“Me neither,” Jared says, voice breathy, and Jensen latches on tighter, rolling his tongue out to soothe the spot before grazing his teeth over it, and he swings his leg over both of Jared’s, sliding into his lap. “Hi,” Jared chokes out, stunned, and Jensen decides he likes that tone on him, makes his cock twitch and he sure as hell wants to hear that again so he slides his hand up into Jared’s unruly hair and _tugs_ , yanking his head backwards to suck at a spot just beneath his jaw. That gets a whine from his best friend that turns into a soft moan when Jensen moves to the hollow of his throat.

He tastes salty and sweet all at once. He tastes fucking good. “You taste fucking good,” Jensen informs him, the hand not still wound around locks of Jared’s hair wandering over the toned muscle of his chest.

“Yeah?” Jared swallows, and Jensen feels his Adam’s apple bob under his tongue, chases it with his lips.

“Uh-huh,” he replies. “Just about as good as you look.” Pause. “And you look perfect, Jared. Can’t even fucking believe it.”

“You’ve seen me like this before, Jen.”

“Uh-huh, and I thought you were perfect then, too. Hell, thought you were the hottest thing on the planet right back in the beginning of season one, and that was when you looked like a little _shrimp_ —“ That earns him a thump in the arm from Jared, but it’s maybe not as forceful as it would be if they weren’t doing... whatever the hell this is. “But _this_ is... holy shit, Jared, I didn’t think you could get any hotter.”

Jared’s hair falls across his eyes, as if he’s hiding. “You don’t mean that.”

“Oh yeah, I do.” Jensen ducks down, then – trails kisses down Jared’s chest and feels the rise and fall speed up under his mouth, Jared’s hands finding his hips and squeezing, anchoring himself. The strength in his grip is overwhelming and Jensen pauses for a second, catching Jared’s skin between his teeth. Jared whimpers and Jensen carries on moving his lips softly over his skin, grazes of teeth and soothing swipes of his tongue until he’s inching closer and closer to Jared’s nipple, dark and perfectly-formed and just out of reach as his tongue dances around it.

Jared whines a little, mutters “Teasin’ me,” and eventually resorts to pushing Jensen closer to where he wants him.

Eager not to waste any more time, Jensen closes his mouth over the soft nub, rolling his tongue over it and feeling it harden under his mouth at just the same moment as he feels Jared’s cock harden under his ass. It’s a solid ridge riding the dip between his cheeks, and Jensen can _feel_ the shape of it through two layers of rough denim so he reasons deliriously that it must be pretty fucking proportional, and he can’t help but grind down onto it, just once, just twice.

While Jared definitely sounds like he’s enjoying himself, pushing up to meet him and panting against the top of Jensen’s head, Jensen forces himself to still his hips.

He’s got other plans.

The attention on his dick has made Jared’s fingers slacken in Jensen’s hair, so he takes the opportunity to move away, instead latching onto the thick muscle of one of those impressive shoulders, sucking the tanned skin into his mouth and working it expertly. He pulls back before he leaves a bruise, though, observes the patch of blossoming pink with satisfaction because he likes the harsh breaths Jared’s taking, but he doesn’t need to leave a mark. He wouldn’t dare to sully something this pristine.

“Love your shoulders,” Jensen mutters, dragging his lips over the stark outline of his muscles. “Those muscles, so big and strong. Bet you can just pick a girl up, huh, just hold her there against a wall while you fuck her.” Jared gasps, and Jensen adds, “Or a guy.”

“Fuck,” Jared mumbles, tipping his head back as Jensen follows the hulking lines of his muscles down his arm.

“You ever?”

“I—yeah. I-I, ah, with a girl. Once or twice.”

“Mm,” Jensen mutters appreciatively, his cock twitching in his jeans, “bet you fuckin’ did.”

He reaches Jared’s hand and curls his fingers firmly around his wrist, bringing his palm to his mouth and pressing his lips to it. His eyes meet Jared’s and lock there for a moment or three, and it’d be sweet if it weren’t for Jensen sliding his mouth up and over Jared’s index finger, sucking it into his mouth like he’s doing bad porn. “Jensen,” Jared groans, eyes still fixed on him, mouth hanging half-open as he watches his cheeks hollow out, watches him take in another finger, lips sealed around them. “That’s. _Jesus_.”

Pulling off slowly, Jensen grins and tells him, “Your hands. God. Those long, graceful fingers – wide palms – could never look at ‘em without thinking dirty, dirty thoughts.” Jared’s mouth shapes an ‘o’, eyes half-lidded, and Jensen’s grin only widens.

“L-like?”

Jensen smirks. “You wanna know?”

“I asked, didn’t I,” Jared breathes, squirming restlessly as Jensen shifts in his lap and repeats exactly the same process with the other arm.

“Thoughts like your hands pulling on my hair. Pinning my wrists above my head.” He sucks in a careful breath, unsure of how far is too far. “Your fingers opening me up inside, fucking me deep and fast ‘til I come.”

Jared groans speechlessly and lets a quiver run through his entire body, and Jensen notes the spattering of goosebumps rising all over his exposed skin, feels pretty proud of himself because that’s _his_ fault. “God, I-I don’t...” Jared mumbles, sounding a little lost, like he doesn’t know what to do with himself.

“Jay?” Jensen pauses. “This is okay, right?”

“ _Fuck_ yes,” Jared replies impatiently, and Jensen lets a dirty smile split across his face as he goes back to Jared’s chest, worshipping his pecs with his mouth and his hands, fingers circling around his nipples and tracing the chiselled outline of the muscles as his lips pepper open-mouthed kisses over his skin.

Slipping his hands down to Jared’s thighs, Jensen shifts up ‘til he’s balancing on his knees and spreads Jared’s legs so he can kneel between them instead of straddling him. Then he retreats backwards off the sofa until he’s kneeling on the floor between Jared’s spread legs, kissing his stomach and mumbling, “So fuckin’ sexy, Jared, I swear, hottest person I ever saw.” Fingers stroking at Jared’s thighs, soaking up the body heat through the denim, tongue dipping into his navel, and that makes him moan loudly so he does it again. “Got nothin’ to worry about, Jared, no matter how vague or _full-on_ that scene is it’s gonna get all the girls wet in their panties, gonna make everyone wanna fuck you, seeing those muscles all sweaty and straining, seeing your beautiful body all over hers... all that power, holding her underneath you.”

Jared’s shaking, his fingers are alternating between curling into the fabric of the sofa and frantically clutching at Jensen’s shoulder, and Jensen fucking loves how worked up he is, helplessly grinds his hard cock against the ridge of the sofa as he watches him. He’s like a wet dream etched out before him; Jensen wants to see him lose it, wants more than anything to drive him absolutely crazy.

Jensen hooks his fingers in Jared’s waistband and pulls, sliding his jeans down his defined hipbones and kissing each little inch of skin he reveals, listening to Jared’s hitching, anticipating breaths above him. Steeling himself, Jensen moves one hand to rest over the considerable bulge at Jared’s crotch, squeezing and toying with his fly, tugging it down a notch or two. “Say this is okay, Jared,” he murmurs.

Jared laughs breathlessly, “It’s fucking okay, c’mon, seriously?” so Jensen pops the button, tugs the zip and shoves his jeans down, peeling them all the way off and running his tongue down his leg as he does it, delighting in the little twitches and shudders that gets out of Jared.

“Strong everywhere, huh?” Jensen comments, hands kneading the toned muscles of Jared’s leg. “There isn’t one inch of you that’s gonna look bad in that scene, Jared,” he mutters, and he cradles his foot in his hands to press a kiss to the top of it, drawing a breathy moan from Jared, before trailing his mouth back up.

And then the boxers come off, and Jensen can’t hold back a moan.

“Knew it,” he breathes. “Knew you’d have a big, gorgeous cock.”

Jared full-on whimpers, stuttering out, “I-it’s—“

“It’s fucking perfect,” Jensen cuts him off. “God, you’ve been hidin’ _this_ from me these past few years...” Jared’s cock is long and thick, entirely in keeping with the gargantuan proportions of the rest of his body. And it’s _pretty,_ all flushed pink and wet at the tip as it rests on his stomach, thick veins standing out along the shaft that curves slightly to the left. His mouth is actually watering and he realises he’s staring.

Jensen lowers his eyes with difficulty, and he wants to get him in his mouth so fucking bad but he makes himself hold back, kissing the taut skin surrounding his cock instead, nosing up to it and breathing him in – the heavy scent of soap and sweat and Jared. Jared’s moaning, cock stiffening even further before Jensen’s eyes, and Jensen presses a slow kiss to the head of his cock which makes Jared’s hips buck up violently, but Jensen only chuckles and moves lower.

His mouth finds the base of his dick and explores a little further, finally sucking one of his balls gently into his mouth, and that has Jared writhing on the seat, spreading his legs wider.

“Yeah—yeah, God, like that,” Jared moans, loud and unashamed, and that’s so completely _Jared_ , clearly uncaring how thin the walls are or what anyone thinks, so Jensen sucks harder, rolling his tongue over it before moving to the other. Jared’s breaths are coming short and fast and a drop of precome blurts out of the tip of his cock, dribbling down the side of his shaft. And Jensen can’t resist something like that, chases it back up the same path with the pointed tip of his tongue. “God, you even taste good there, too.”

Jared groans low and rough, clumsily pushes at Jensen’s head to try to get him to go down on him, but Jensen easily ducks out of his grip, ignoring Jared’s wounded puppy noise in favour of grabbing his hips and sliding him forwards on the seat so he can tilt his hips upwards. He nuzzles underneath his balls, spreads his legs wider with big palms stroking his thighs, and he passes his tongue fleetingly over his hole.

And Jared _yelps_ , gasps, “Oh—oh my god, fuck, Jen, f-fuck me, _please_ —“

Jensen licks him again, slower this time, and laughs roughly, “Okay, easy, kid, not this time. But that’s, uh—wow. That’s. That is awesome.” His cock is achingly hard in his jeans, and that thought doesn’t help the situation at all.

Jared’s blushing a deep pink after that admission, eyes closed to avoid Jensen’s eye, but Jensen only gently bites along the crease joining his thigh to his hip and says conversationally:

“You’re beautiful when you blush like that.”

Jared huffs out a laugh, but his eyes are still closed, so Jensen takes advantage of it, grabs his dick and pumps once-twice-three times while flicking his tongue delicately over the head, savouring the bittersweet tang of him. Jared whines, eyes fluttering open and hands reaching for Jared, finding his neck and shoulder, and he comes hard, shooting over his stomach and Jensen’s chin and lips.

There’s a long, lingering moment filled only with Jared’s stuttering breaths, but slowly, slowly Jared comes into himself, bringing his head forward to meet Jensen’s eyes and it’s just in time to see Jensen sneaking his tongue out to lick up any stray streaks of come he can reach. Jared moans weakly, and Jensen smirks, leaning forward to drag the flat of his tongue over Jared’s abdomen where the muscles are still jumping skittishly under his smooth, tanned skin; he cleans him up as best he can, even laps at the head of his cock, the places where pearly drops of come dripped down his shaft. Jared trembles all over, whimpers under his breath and eventually gives an urgent tug at Jensen’s hair, hips squirming away, so Jensen tucks him carefully back into his boxers and crawls up to sit himself in his lap once more.

He’s hard, almost painfully so, dick trapped in the confines of his jeans, but he ignores it because this was never about him.

Instead, he softly cups Jared’s face in his hands and fixes his gaze on him, hard and serious, assessing. Jared must know what he’s looking for, because he rolls his eyes and mumbles, “S’okay.”

That’s when Jensen realises his mouth has trailed over every inch of Jared’s body, but they haven’t met lips on lips. And suddenly it’s all he can think about, and it’s right there in front of him, Jared’s lips shining with spit and littered with fresh teeth marks. “Your mouth, though, Jay,” he says quietly, cautiously. “That’s the best part. The prettiest little bit of you.”

Still breathless, Jared replies, “You’re... you’re the one everyone makes the cock-sucking lips jokes about,” with a small laugh, but then Jensen strokes his thumb over Jared’s lips teasingly slow, Jared’s mouth dropping open as he does so, and he’s not laughing anymore. Jensen dips his thumb inside a little, then pulls at the plumpest part of his bottom lip.

“Yeah, well, yours are better. Perfectly proportioned. Smooth. Gorgeous. All pretty pink, too, like if I ran my tongue over ‘em they’d taste like cotton candy.” He pauses, licking his own lips and watching Jared’s eyes track the movement. “Always wondered if I was right on that one.”

“Why don’t you try it,” Jared mutters, “kiss me,” and Jensen tilts his head forward and does exactly what he’s told, because it’s Jared, and all of this has been for Jared.

Despite the desperation of before, the kiss is passionate but careful, like Jensen wants to take all the time in the world making this absolutely perfect – and, really, if he could, he would. It’s tentative in the way he touches the tip of his tongue to Jared’s, not wanting to spoil it, and it’s bursting with adoration in the gentleness with which Jensen sucks on Jared’s bottom lip, as if he’s really searching for that syrupy sweet taste.

“Well?” Jared asks after an unknowable amount of time, pulling back with a starry look in his eyes. Jensen blinks dumbly at him. “Cotton candy or no?”

“Oh.” Jensen grins. “Nah. You’re way better.”

***

“Alright, Jared, you ready to do this?” a voice calls from the set of Madison’s apartment. Standing by the bed is Emmanuelle, the girl playing Sam’s wolfy love interest in _Heart_. Jensen watches from the sidelines, arms folded, as Jared jogs over to her, nudging her with his shoulder and saying something low in her ear, accompanied by a goofy hand gesture that makes her snort with laughter. Jensen’s stomach lurches a little – a jealousy he hasn’t quite got the hang of wrestling down yet – because she’s _hot,_ she’s petite and brunette and just Jared’s type.

He calms a second later, though, because Jared’s looking straight at him, throwing him a blinding smile; there’s a dark twinkle in his eye that Jensen thinks no one else can see, and that makes him smile back.

“Yeah,” Jared says, “I’m ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a comment/kudos if you liked! :-)


End file.
